Be Brave
by We Are Everything Yet Nothing
Summary: After defeating the voltouri Bella, Edward, and Renesmee have a family moment but something that Edward said in an earlier conversation is confusing Bella, she goes off to think about it.


**Authoress Note:** **Okay** **, let me just say that I'm sick of people judging me just for the fact that I read fanfiction for and even write fanfiction for _Twilight_. Need I remind anyone that 1. ****_Twilight_** **fanfiction has the third most stories in the website and 2. the fact that the _50 Shades of Grey_ trilogy started off as _Twilight_ fanfiction then was made into an actual book then into a movie, so what does that say about fanfiction, I don't know other than the fact that oh yeah it rocks! So if your a reader and your thinking about writing, do it! Don't fear what other people think! Be brave!**

They were gone, the Voltouri were gone. With conviction in my heart I knew that they wouldn't bother us again.

"We did it Edward!" I exclaimed, threading his hands through mine.

"No," he smiled crookedly," you did it Bella." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead, I nodded and pulled on his hair, slanting my lips onto his, we kissed.

Edward clasped my hand and threw his arm around Nessie (what? Jake was right it is a cute nickname). The snow was crunching under our thick soled boots, taking my hand out from his. He wrapped his arm around my waist, whispering in my ear," You're finally superman, love. I guess now it's my turn to be Lois Lane.

He kissed my lips gently but passionately then smiled lovingly at me and I could only guess that my grin looked the same only a tad bit confused at what he said earlier about me being Superman, what could he have meaned?

"Ewww! Mom, Dad seriously in front of me!" Nessie shreiked. We both laughed, my bell like peal mixing with his baritone voice. "I guess we have to erase that memory then huh?" He smiled at me, bringing his hand up to my neck and wiggling his fingers.

The motion tugged at a memory a memory of my human life.

 _A house, a burgundy duvet, hands, cold hands cradling my face. "Edward . . ."_ It was foggy I could barely remember it.

 _"It's okay Bella, the Voltouri will never hurt you again. Edward pulled me closer," I just can't get it out of my head. All I see when I close my eyes is you against the floor having your head . . ."_ I was crying what had happened? The memory was so faint. _"I guess I have to tamper with that memory," he removed his hands from my face and lowered them to my neck. "Hah hah, hih. Ed-Edward stop tickling me!" He_ smiled. The memory stopped.

"Ohh, yeah Nessie let us erase that memory from your mind." Looking at Edward I nodded and simultaneously we advanced towards Nessie, our arms reached out to grab her. I took off at a run grabbing onto her arms and gently but firmly holding them behind her back while Edward darted forward and started tickling her.

The pain of when I carried Renesmee, when Edward had gotten mad at me because he thought I was dying, when the voltouri came for my family, Renee and Charlie's divorce, James, when Edward left me. All of it was worth it if I got to have Nessie and Edward for all of eternity.

All the pain and suffering, every time I lied in a hospital bed with Edward sitting next to me. I stood still, a hospital bed! It was after Edward had saved me from James and sucked the vemon out if my bloodstream we were talking and I mentioned I think that I wanted to be Superman but I tripped on my cape and something about Lois Lane.

 **Edward Pov:**

My hands were moving without permission, a happy smiled plastered on my pale face. Ness's laugh rang throughout my ears I looked up a moment ago and the look on Bella's face was pure confusion, she was still, non-moving, she looked like she was dead.

My thoughts and the thoughts of others swirled around in my mind; focusing my thoughts on Bella I read her mind, her shield must have been down.

 _That's what Edward was talking about earlier, that after all these times of him saving me it was me this time they finally saved not just him but our whole family._

 _He's right I am Superman, well Supergirl._

My head rose and my eyes sought my love's.

"Go," I whispered quieter than what Renesmee could hear, only true vampires could hear it, like Bella.

She heard me, Bella looked at me, love shining her blood red irises, a thankful smile adorning her face.

Gently we set Ness down. After she regained her balence I placed both my hands onto her shoulders and spun her around to face Bella.

"Sweetheart," Bella started," I'm going to go off, I need to think about what's happened."

"Okay Mommy, and don't worry I'll keep Daddy company."

The moment the syllable of the kast word exited her mouth Nessie whirled around to face me and leaped into my arms. I felt a slight breeze and looked up only to find that Bella was already gone.

Holding my daughter closer I knew that without a doubt that once she had thought about whatever is was that she needed to think about she would have a clear head and be ready to love finally peacefully in this life for an eternity.

 **Bella Pov:**

The snow crunching beneath my boots, the rich earthly smell of the dirt, the wind as it whipped on my face making my hair fly, and the peace that was running as a vampire newborn. Those were the things I knew as of thus minute, no thinking about the past or the future or the present. I was at peace, while running I could feel my physical strength flowing through my body, the quickness in my feet, and the sheer power of my shield.

I was strong, I was powerful, but I had people who loved me too, Edward was right, I was Superman. I know that all my life I was meant to be a vampire and now that I was I couldn't be happier.

I stopped abruptly, turned around, and started racing back to my home. I may be strong, I may be fast but my true powers are being brave in the eyes of danger and my family, my home is my family.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **So what do you all think? I know the characters are a little ooc but that's just how the cookie crumbles. Please if you haven't taken the poll for my story _Goodbye_ it's on my profile. Please review and as always reading is to the mind as exercise is to the body.**


End file.
